Franky
by TheAnotherRandomDude
Summary: My name is Franky and I love swing music. The vibe and feel I receive from swing music is re-energizing. That moment when I hear those fast tempo trumpets or that low-pitched singing voice, I feel like dancing. But I guess not all people like swing, that's why they just disappear when swing starts playing. I don't know why but I love swing music.


Franky:

My name is Franky and I love swing music. The vibe and feel I receive from swing music is reenergizing. That moment when I hear those fast tempo trumpets or that low-pitched singing voice, I feel like dancing. But I guess not all people like swing, that's why they just disappear when swing starts playing. I don't know why but I love swing music.

Franky wasn't your typical wastelander. He wasn't tough and hardened nor does he carry a gun. Sure he's an easy target for raiders or super mutants but for some odd miracle he still lives. He makes a living as an entertainer, he would travel from Washington D.C to Nevada. He mostly stays in Nevada for one reason, New Vegas. The flashing lights and the vast amount of swing music lured Franky in. He occasionally goes back to Washington though, to see if Project Purification had gone well. Ideally, Franky should not show interest for this project. But Three years ago he went to a junkyard and saw a man looking through some rubbish. Nearby was a radio, it was playing swing. He started dancing towards the scavenger who cautiously backed away. Franky started smiling at the scavenger and asked his hand to dance. The scavenger refused and shot Franky. Blood dripped from his shoulders and it triggered something in his head. The swing music started going faster. Franky started adding lyrics.

"Why did you shoot me?" Franky sang along with the song.

The scavenger backed away further into the junkyard. Franky was slowly walking towards him. The two followed a path until they hit a dead end. The music was faint at this point and Franky got shot at least four times.

"Don't you just love swing?" Franky asked the scavenger.

The scavenger quickly nodded, he was obviously out of bullets. Franky quickly ran up to him and looked directly at his face, only a few centimeters away from each other.

"You're lying"

Franky grabbed the scavenger by the shoulders and maniacally head-butted the scavenger to death. Even when the scavenger was dead he continued. His head was cracked wide open and his suit was covered in blood. Franky only stopped when he heard barking, he dropped the body and quickly ran towards the exit. Bad news, the only way was being taken by a dog. Instead he went back to the dead end and concealed himself inside a destroyed automobile. The dog reached the body of the scavenger and howled. It circled around the body, whimpering as it did. Franky was trapped, with the quiet sound of music and the sorrowful howl from the dog accompanying him. For countless of hours, the dog would remain beside the scavenger and never leave until a bunch of raiders dropped by. The raiders saw the dog and tried to get rid off it, this only lead to their deaths. Franky heard gunshots , but as he took a peek he only saw the dog. The gunshots continued and the faint swing music was turned off. The gunshots stopped and the clanking of metals can be heard. A man with power armor and a hat appeared from the corner. He patted the dog on it's head and observed the scavenger. After a simple search he stripped the scavenger of his apparel and weapons.

"Maniac" Franky thought.

The man ran off with the dog. Franky felt relieved and emerged from the vechile. He wiped his forehead clean from sweat and regretted it. His head felt only worse and he knew he needs to find a doctor. The man seemed to take care of himself pretty well, Franky followed him till they arrived at Megaton. Franky and the man took their seperate roads, not really though since Franky was just following the man without even the man knowing. Later on this man would be known as the Lone Wanderer, this didn't make much sense to Franky since he did have a dog.


End file.
